Blast (Epic Boss Fighter)
Blast is the protagonist of the series of flash games known as Epic Boss Fighter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Blast (Epic Boss Fighter) vs Godzilla' (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents History Blast was once a regular young man, until a great threat called him to action. 10 giant monster bosses had invaded Earth, & it was up to Blast to stop them (for some reason). After defeating all 10 bosses, Earth celebrated in Blast's honor. However, meteors struck upon Earth, causing great damage & bringing 20 new alien bosses to Earth. With the help of new equipment, Blast was able to defeat all 20 bosses, saving the world once again. Death Battle Info Background *Height: ~1.65m (Should have regular human height) *Weight: ~62kg (Should have regular human weight) *Age: At least 18 (Old enough to drink) *Gender: Male *Species: Human Suits *Blue power suit: His weakest suit. Can shoot bullets or energy blasts, as well as generate forcefields *Mech suit: Stronger than the blue power suit. Loses the ability to generate forcefields, but can throw powerful bombs instead *Purplonium Suit: Increases HP, AP, Firerate, & Speed. Can create & control a ring of fire *Hot Pan Suit: Increases HP, AP, Critical Hit Chance, Firerate, & Speed. Can throw fireballs *Full Metal Dog Suit: Increases HP, AP, Healing, Critical Hit Chance, Firerate, & Speed. Can fire a powerful laser *Dangerously Hot Medic Suit: Increases HP, AP, Healing, Critical Hit Chance, Firerate, & Speed. Can heal HP every once in a while *Rabbit's Egg Suit: Increases HP, AP, Firerate, & Speed. Can create a storm of spinning plasma *Purplonium Pro Suit: Increases HP, AP, Firerate, & Speed. Can create & control a ring of fire *Ventilation Pro Metal Suit: Increases HP, AP, Healing, Critical Hit Chance, Firerate, & Speed. Can place turrets that shoot at enemies *Pro War Rocket Suit: Increases HP, AP, Critical Hit Chance, & Firerate. Can fire a missile barrage *Pro War Medic Suit: Increases HP, AP, Healing, & Firerate. Can heal HP every once in a while *Mustard Pro Medic Suit: Greatly increases HP, AP, Healing, Critical Hit Chance, Firerate, & Speed. Can generate a forcefield *Needlessly Hot Pot Suit: Greatly increases HP, AP, & Firerate. Allows Blast to shoot a giant fire laser Other Equipment *Several hovering/flying vehicles to help him fight certain enemies *Ally drones/droids that help him fight **Some droids stay close to Blast & shoot enemies **Some droids quickly circle Blast & deal melee damage **Some droids stick close to Blast & block oncoming projectiles *Various accessories that increase his stats Other Things *Great at dodging *Skilled pilot Feats *With his weakest suit, defeated a giant tank *With his stronger equipment, defeated a 200m tall cyclops *Has defeated several bosses stronger than the giant cyclops *Survived several meteors landing in the city & destroying the building he was in, & got up more worried about the hangover he had *Dodged electricity, which moves at Mach 12 *Defeated an electric fish monster during a hangover Faults *Certain abilities have a cooldown (ex. forcefield, rocket barrages, fire lasers, etc.) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Human Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Technology users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Characters with a Healing Factor